


Helping Hand

by vjjeradicator



Series: Cursed Crack Smut [8]
Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn
Genre: BDSM, Choking, Femboys??? Sorry Whizzer, Fluff, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 13:41:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29593653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vjjeradicator/pseuds/vjjeradicator
Summary: Whizzer gets hired as Marvin’s new cleaner, and it turns out he can help around the house in more ways than one...
Relationships: Whizzer Brown/Marvin
Series: Cursed Crack Smut [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1956364
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	Helping Hand

Marvin had to admit, at first he wasn’t really on board with this whole ‘cleaner’ thing, but now, well... He sat in his usual spot at the kitchen table, drinking a cup of coffee and pretending not to be staring at the extremely hot guy who was cleaning the counter. Shit. 

Whizzer was mostly concentrated on cleaning instead of Marvin, one of his employers, sitting in the kitchen. He could sense that they had a weird sort of one sided relationship going on. For one thing, Marvin had required him to wear a short maid dress that was definitely more fit for sex than doing his actual job. Another thing was, he always just.. watched him. It was weird. Of course, he loved the attention, but he was married and had a kid. That sort of put him off. No longer paying attention to what he was doing, Whizzer accidentally knocked a plate off the counter and was snapped back to reality as it smashed on the ground. Glancing nervously at Marvin for a moment, he quickly dropped to the floor and began carefully picking up the pieces in the hopes that he wouldn’t get fired.

Marvin snapped out of his face when the plate broke, and immediately stood up, incidentally giving him an amazing view of the guy- Whizzer’s- ass. Fuck. 

“Oh shit- is that one of the plates with the carvings in it?” Y’know. The ones he and Trina had at their wedding. 

Whizzer jumped as Marvin spoke, flipping one of the larger pieces over. 

“Uhh... maybe..” he answered, unaware of the sentimental value of the plate. It looked pretty much like every other plate they owned… 

God damn it. Trina was going to literally chop his dick off. He walked over and stood next to Whizzer, crouching down and inspecting the shards. Yep. There one of the fucking fated plates was. 

“It was used by us at our wedding...” He said weakly. Whizzer’s face dropped at this new information. Fuck. He was definitely going to get fired for this. 

“God- I’m so sorry.” He said, starting to pick up the pieces even faster. “Please don’t fire me. It was an honest mistake, I promise. I’ll never do it again-“ He was practically begging to keep his job. Marvin wasn’t sure what to say. This was mostly because there was this guy- a hot guy- literally on his knees, and begging. Jesus christ. Marvin just needed to get a grip, 

“Oh, um...” Very articulate.

Whizzer sighed a bit and tugged his skirt back down, standing up to throw the pieces away. He didn’t care if he was up-skirting Marvin. He was more concentrated on him probably getting fired. 

“Is there, like, anything I could do to avoid getting fired? Extra chores, docked pay? Something like that?” 

Marvin glanced over at him. Huh. This was the perfect opportunity to... Work out his frustrations with Whizzer. 

“Well... There’s one thing that you could do for me...” He said quietly. Whizzer raised a brow at Marvin, adjusting his skirt again. 

“Oh really?” He inquired, folding his hands in front of his lap. “What would that be?” He certainly had a few ideas in mind- ideas that he probably shouldn’t be having about the married man who employed him, but he was having them nonetheless. Marvin flushed and shrugged. 

“I don’t know... I can’t stop thinking about you.” Was this a bad idea? Probably. Was he really horny and had Whizzer definitely worked him up over the past few weeks? Definitely. “Maybe... Let me fuck you?” It wasn’t like he was going to fire Whizzer because of the plate anyways, but this... It was a long shot. 

Whizzer turned a little red at Marvin’s request. Well, he definitely hadn’t expected that. Or at least for him to be so open about it. He quickly smirked and nodded at Marvin. 

“Hey, if it’ll let me keep my job, I’ll let you do whatever you want to me.”

“Well okay... Right, so I’ll just-“ He grabbed the shards of plate out of Whizzer’s hand and threw them on the table, before pushing Whizzer up against the fridge and passionately kissing him. This was a bed idea, but at this point his head was already clouded with lust and want. 

Whizzer grunted when Marvin shoved him, though it quickly got swallowed when their lips got pressed together. He quickly kissed back and put his arms around him, placing one of his hands on his back and the other on the back of his neck. It was a lot more aggressive than he had expected- but he wasn’t mad about that at all. Marvin moved even closer towards him and gripped his waist, moving even closer. It wasn’t like he hadn’t exactly done this with another man before- (sorry Trina)- but he was still practically running off pure instinct. Whizzer groaned into the kiss, rolling his hips against Marvin. It was already so heated- so desperate, yet dominating. He loved it. He tangled one of his hands in his curly mop of brown hair and further deepened their kiss. Marvin gasped a little as Whizzer rolled his hips against his, immediately manoeuvring them a little so it was his leg he was grinding against instead. They hadn’t even started yet and this already felt amazing. Whizzer whimpered a little as he began fucking himself on Marvin’s thigh. He eventually pulled back, panting a little as he scanned his face. 

“Jeez, Marvin-“ he said breathlessly, still trying to process what happened. 

Marvin watched Whizzer pull back, a little breathless himself. His eyes darkened a bit. 

“It’s sir to you, whore.” He said coarsely, pressing his thigh back against Whizzer. So he had a lot of sexual frustrations to work out? So what?! Whizzer held back a whimper at how Marvin was looking at and speaking to him. If there was one thing he loved, it was aggression. It was a definite turn on. 

“And if I don’t call you ‘sir’?” He asked, trying not to let his legs go weak at his thigh being pressed against him. 

Marvin’s eyes roamed over him. The sight of Whizzer practically rutting against his thigh was a huge turn on for him. And the noises he was making- God. Marvin hadn’t even touched him yet. 

“Well... I guess I’ll have to punish you...” He said, bringing his hand up to brush his thumb against Whizzer’s swollen lip. Whizzer raised a brow at Marvin, scanning his face as he rubbed his lip. 

“Oh really? And what’s that going to entail?” He asked, lightly biting his lip as he gently rubbed himself on his thigh. Marvin leaned forwards, nipping harshly at a spot on Whizzer’s jawline. 

“Maybe you’ll find out... Maybe you won’t. If you’re good for me...” Judging from Whizzer’s tone, Marvin could tell he probably wouldn’t be. For now. Whizzer tilted his head when Marvin bit his jaw, whimpering a little. 

“Well, well just have to see, won’t we, Marvin?” He said, smirking triumphantly. He really thought he had done something. Marvin immediately pulled his thigh away. Whizzer could dry hump thin air for all he cared. 

“What did you just call me?” He breathed hotly against his neck, no longer kissing it.

Whizzer whined a little when Marvin pulled his thigh away, stilling his movements. He quickly recovered from his disappointment, smirking at his employer. 

“Marvin.” He answered cockily, shuddering at the feeling of his hot breath on his neck. “That’s your name, isn’t it?”

“I think I’ve told you what to address me as.” Marvin immediately grabbed Whizzer’s hair, using it to knock his head against the refrigerator and keep it pinned there. “I think it’s funny... How you keep disobeying me, but I’ve barely touched you and you’re already moaning like the slut you are.” 

Whizzer immediately moaned when Marvin yanked his hair, his legs going a little weak. 

“Well, I guess you’re just going to have to make me behave, huh? Lay out some rules for me to follow?” 

Marvin growled a little. 

“Fine then. Rule one. Do as I say.” He pulled Whizzer’s hair sharply again. “There. Did I outline the rules clearly enough for you? Can you manage to follow that one simple instruction?” 

Whizzer tried not to let Marvin know how turned on he was by him growling again. He immediately let out a moan when his hair got yanked again, his knees actually giving out. 

“Really? That’s all? Feels kinda basic, doesn’t it?” 

Marvin laughed. He actually laughed. 

“Yet you still can’t follow my orders, hm? And anyways, this isn’t about you. It’s about me using you for something. You don’t make the rules, sweetheart.” 

Whizzer went quiet for a moment, thinking this over. He eventually sighed, nodding at Marvin. 

“Fine. I’ll try to behave myself. Are you happy now, sir?” He said, not sounding all too happy about how he had to obey him. Marvin smiled lightly, and pressed a soft kiss to his neck. 

“Mmmhm... But if you keep being sarcastic I’ll find a way to shut you up. Okay?” He grabbed Whizzer’s hand, and immediately started dragging him towards the bedroom upstairs. 

“Mm, whatever you say, sir.” Whizzer mumbled as he let Marvin drag him upstairs. Once they were in the bedroom, Whizzer dove onto the bed and smirked at Marvin. He couldn’t wait to see what all he was going to do to him..

“You look pretty eager for someone who's about to be used...” He said, raising an eyebrow. Marvin climbed on top of him, and ran his hands down his chest, feeling every inch of his firm muscle. Whizzer watched Marvin climb on top of him, scanning him. 

“Well, I’m just excited that I get to keep my job and get pounded.. Seems pretty great to me.” He hummed, putting his arms above his head so Marvin could feel his muscles better. 

Marvin chuckled a little, running his hands across his chest and hopefully brushing against his nipples. He leaned down and attached himself to a spot underneath Whizzer’s jaw, sucking extremely hard. Whizzer whined when Marvin began sucking his jaw, his legs trying to clamp together. How he had managed to find his most sensitive spot that quickly, he’ll never know. He just knew that it felt good and rough, and he didn’t want it to stop. Marvin hooked his feet between Whizzer’s legs, immediately yanking them apart again. 

“And what do you think you’re doing?” He muttered against his skin, before lightly biting the spot instead. Whizzer gasped when Marvin bit him, trying to look at him. 

“Wh- What do you mean?” He asked, sounding breathless. He honestly didn’t realize he had done anything wrong. “I’m just laying here...” 

Marvin chuckled. He couldn’t tell? That was either a good thing or a very bad thing. 

“Keep your legs spread for me, sweetheart.” He said huskily, before biting down again. 

Whizzer couldn’t help but whimper as Marvin spoke. God, it was so hot. 

“Mm, I’ll try my best, Mar- I mean, sir.” He quickly corrected himself, shaking his head a little.

“Mm... I know you’ll be good for me baby...” He nipped lightly at the spot between his neck and shoulder, maybe a little harder then he intended. Marvin shoved his leg between Whizzer’s again, and harshly brushed against him. 

Whizzer quickly began rubbing himself on Marvin’s leg, biting his lip to try and avoid being loud. His skirt was getting bunched between his legs as he moved, which was definitely not the prettiest picture. Marvin pulled back a little, and chuckled darkly. He ran his hand across Whizzer’s face, and lip, continuing to smirk a little. 

“Ah ah ah- I want to hear you.” He said, gently running his thumb across his thumb. 

Whizzer nodded obediently at Marvin, deciding to actually put some effort into this. He stopped biting his lip and returned to fucking himself on his leg, letting out soft moans all the while to try and appease Marvin. Marvin watched over him for a few moments, before grabbing his hair and shoving him further back into the pillow. He wasn’t bored per say, he just wanted to fuck with him for a little bit. Whizzer let out a much louder moan when Marvin yanked his hair and shoved him. 

“Mm- what are you doing?” He panted, scanning his face. He liked getting knocked around- but there had to be a reason behind it

“What I want.” He explained casually, pulling lightly at the strands around the crown of Whizzer’s head. This was an opportunity to get out all his sexual deviants and he wasn’t holding back. Whizzer moaned again when Marvin pulled at the most sensitive part of his hair, his eyes falling shut. 

“That’s a shitty excuse.” He muttered, shifting a little and whimpering as Marvin’s leg brushed against him again. 

“Wasn’t an excuse, sweetheart. It was a fact.” Marvin tugged on the strands again, loving the way his eyes would slip shut and his face would scrunch up. This was... Great. Whizzer promptly moaned again when Marvin tugged his hair again, his mouth wide open. 

“How is it a fact, Marvin?” He asked, feeling his deviancy from earlier returning. 

Marvin’s eyes darkened completely. He immediately crawled away from Whizzer. 

“Wait.” He said shortly, before disappearing out the room and down the hall towards the store cupboard. Honestly, he wondered if Trina threw them out yet… Aha. He found them. The set of raunchy ‘wedding night’ items, given as a gift from one of Trina’s more irritating friends. It was obviously unused because, of course, but maybe now... Marvin could get some use out of this. Hm. 

Whizzer watched Marvin leave, raising a brow. He sat up a little and tried to see what he was doing. He had to admit- he already missed his presence. Now he just felt kinda.. weird. He sat up completely as he waited for Marvin to get back. He was already bored. He decided to stand up and walk about the room, looking around at the pictures they had up. Man, they were boring. Well, Marvin clearly wasn’t. But Trina and Jason were both so... bland. It made working there suck, but hopefully now that he and Marvin were on fucking terms it would make it better. 

Marvin walked back into the bedroom, a little shocked to see Whizzer up and moving. 

“And what do you think you’re doing?” He asked dangerously, hiding the ~items~ behind his back. Whizzer looked over at Marvin, enjoying the look of shock on his face. 

“I got bored.” He answered plainly, shrugging a little. “What? Am I not allowed to get up and look at the pictures of your oh so precious wife and son?” He was trying to hit a nerve. Marvin walked over to the bed, and threw the array of sexy shit he apparently had near the foot of the bed. 

“I told you to stay.” He said, surging forwards and gripping Whizzer wrist lightly. 

“No, you said to wait. You never said where I should wait.” Whizzer replied cockily, smirking at Marvin. He hadn’t yet noticed the items. He was entirely focused on getting a reaction out of Marvin. Marvin’s eyes narrowed. What a prick. It was as if he wanted Marvin to punish him or something. 

“Get on the bed. Now.” He growled, tightening his grip on Whizzer’s wrist and pulling him over to the bed. 

Whizzer couldn’t help but whimper as Marvin roughly ordered him around. He usually didn’t like following orders, at least when it came to sex, but this was all just so hot. He fell onto the bed and pulled Marvin down with him, smirking at him. 

“Better?”

Marvin surveyed his body. 

“Mm. Not yet.” He pulled back and immediately reached for the kit, pulling out the pair of cheap, fuzzy handcuffs and immediately looping them through the bars in the headboard. They were pretty shitty and Whizzer could probably break out of them if he wanted to, but whatever.

Whizzer raised a brow at the sight of the handcuffs, though he did put his hands in position. 

“Where the hell did you get that from? Do you use this shit on Trina?” He asked, shifting a bit on the bed. Marvin snorted. 

“God- of course not.” He didn’t explain further, though he figured it would definitely be pretty weird to use handcuffs that Trina also used. He pushed Whizzer’s hands into the cuffs, locking them tightly, before pulling back, and immediately sliding his hands up his skirt. Marvin dipped a finger under the waistband of his underwear, skimming it along there from side to side. 

Whizzer shifted his wrists in the cuffs, before shuddering when Marvin put his hand up his skirt. 

“Mm, shouldn’t you have taken the maid dress off first?” He asked, inhaling each time he got close to touching his crotch.

“Nope.” He said, popping the ‘p’. Marvin continued to skim his singular finger along the waistband, enjoying the way Whizzer’s body was twitching. Deciding to take mercy on him (a little bit) he dipped his hand into his underwear and cupped him a little. 

Whizzer gasped when Marvin finally touched him, clearly happy with this. 

“Mm, why not? You wanna rip it off me or something?” He didn’t quite grasp the real reason Marvin wanted him to wear it. 

“Shut your mouth before I put it to work.” He hissed, roughly pressing his palm against him. Whizzer was gonna figure it out eventually, but it was fun to toy with him first. Marvin liked toying with him.

Whizzer moaned when Marvin pressed against him, arching his back. 

“Put it to work with what?” He asked. Asking questions seemed to piss him off, so he could still definitely have some fun with this. 

He watched Whizzer’s back arching intently. Huh. He seemed to like that. 

“Whatever I want to, I guess.” Marvin wanted him to shut the fuck up, so he carefully curled his hand around him, carefully stroking him a few times. Whizzer immediately let out a moan in response to Marvin stroking him, his eyes falling shut again. 

“That’s- that’s the second time you’ve used that as an excuse-“ he panted, clearly struggling to remain coherent. 

“Mmhmm.” Marvin was pretty much focused on making him incoherent at this point- considering he was being a bitch about this. He flicked his wrist a few times, hopefully making it feel even better for him. 

Whizzer was dissolving into a moaning mess pretty fast. He had always been very loud in bed, so it was no surprise that he was already being extremely noisy despite them not really doing anything yet. 

“Fuck- sir-“ he moaned quietly, worrying his bottom lip between his teeth again. 

“You look so... Desperate.” He mused, continuing to stroke Whizzer’s dick. This was pretty much exactly where he wanted him... All spread out and practically withering.

“Mm- I am desperate.. You make me so desperate, sir..” Whizzer replied, deciding to try and behave himself. Now that he was actually getting touched, he felt like he should actually try behaving. 

Marvin smiled lightly, tightening his grip a little more and twisting his hand around him. He didn’t exactly want him to cum like this, so he probably had to stop soonish. 

“Mm... Tell me what you want me to do to you, sweetheart...”

Whizzer moaned a little at Marvin tightening his grip on him, tossing his head back. 

“I- I want you to fuck me. Make me act like the slut I am. Prove to me that I’m your fuck toy to use whenever you want and no one else’s.” 

Well shit. Whizzer got turned on when he was possessive? Well... He could definitely work with that. Instead of replying, he reached his hand up and yanked harshly on Whizzer’s hair as well. Whizzer shrieked when Marvin yanked his hair, though it was clearly out of pleasure. He looked a picture right now- disheveled hair, face red, his mouth agape and his eyes rolled to the back of his head. Not to mention the maid uniform he had on. It tied the whole thing together. 

Marvin let go of him, moving even further down his body. Now that his hands were tied up, he could pretty much tease him as much as he liked. He gently pressed a soft kiss to his inner thigh, wanting to see what his reaction would be. Whizzer let out a soft whimper when Marvin kissed his inner thigh. He could feel how close he was to his dick- and he definitely wasn’t appreciating the teasing. He didn’t say anything, deciding not to give Marvin the pleasure of his reaction. 

Marvin raised his eyebrows, not expecting him to be so... Quiet. Hm. He shifted a little closer, and pressed another soft kiss to his thigh, this time even further up his thigh. Whizzer held in another whimper, still not wanting to give Marvin the satisfaction of his noises. He may be following his orders, but he had never been ordered to be loud. Marvin was going to have to work for Whizzer’s reactions. 

Marvin huffed again, considering that Whizzer still wouldn’t make any kind of noises. Hm. He moved even closer towards him, and breathed softly against his dick, before gently kissing his perineum. That had to make him do something, right? Whizzer bit his lip subtly in response to Marvin’s hot breath on his dick. This was definitely getting much harder. The feeling of Marvin’s nose gently brushing against his balls was almost enough to make him break, but he managed to hold it back. 

Marvin pulled back, a little frustrated. Fuck. He was definitely impatient. Marvin climbed up and straddled his waist, pulling his hair again to expose his neck. 

“Tap me 3 times if you want me to stop, okay?” Marvin said, this time a lot more gently and soft. He trailed his hand down his throat, before gently squeezing his throat. “Mm... You look so pretty like this.” 

Whizzer raised a brow when Marvin suddenly got gentle. He was still panting from his hair getting yanked before letting out a shocked noise when he found himself getting choked. Honestly, he was into it. 

“Like what?” He hummed, his voice a little strained. Marvin’s eyes darkened a little. 

“Underneath me.” After a little while he let go, definitely not wanting to choke him out or anything, and leaned down, attaching himself and nipping underneath Whizzer’s ear. 

Whizzer groaned a little at Marvin’s answer. Fuck, that was hot. He softly whimpered when he kept choking him before moaning when he went to work on his ear. 

“Is this what you wanted, sir? For me to be a moaning mess beneath you?” He asked, his voice breathy from getting choked. “How often did you fantasize about doing this to me?” 

“Mm... Often enough.” Basically every time he saw Whizzer. Whatever. “How often have you fantasized about me doing this to you?” He was gonna go out on a limb here and say ‘not often’. Hh.

Whizzer hummed for a moment. Honestly, he had occasionally fantasized about something like this happening every time Marvin’s gaze lingered on him or he ordered him to do something. 

“Mm... a few times.” He answered honestly, with a small shrug.

Marvin chuckled a little, and yanked Whizzer’s hair back, exposing his throat again. He trailed a finger right down the centre, feeling the bob of his adam’s apple. 

“Hm... You’re such a whore for me.” That wasn’t exactly true, but hopefully Whizzer would appreciate the sentiment. 

Whizzer, of course, moaned when Marvin yanked his hair. He left his head tilted back as he felt a finger going down it. He didn’t respond to Marvin’s sentiment, and instead just closed his eyes in the hope that he would keep going. Marvin watched him close his eyes and smiled a little, shifting further down his body to continue to trail his finger down the centre of his chest and stomach. Once he low on his abdomen he leaned down, and without warning, took Whizzer into his mouth, practically deep throating him. Hopefully this would elicit a reaction from him. 

Whizzer jolted when Marvin started an impromptu blowjob before quickly turning into a moaning mess. 

“Fuck, sir-“ he groaned, trying not to thrust into his mouth. He could feel how deep he was, and he didn’t want to choke him. Marvin sucked in his cheeks and quickly pulled off, glancing up at him. 

“What? Do you like that you slut?” He immediately deep throated Whizzer again, smiling a little from his reaction. Whizzer nodded aggressively at Marvin before groaning again. 

“Yes- yes, I love that. Fuck, I need more-“ he replied, wiggling around in his restraints. Marvin swirled his tongue around him, carefully moving his head up and down, before pulling off again. 

“Mm... More of what?” He asked innocently, taking only the tip into his mouth and sucking hard. Whizzer continued letting out his pleasured noises, struggling to form a coherent response. 

“God- more of you. I want you to finally fuck me-“ he answered at last before tossing his head back again. Marvin pulled off of him, smirking a little. 

“Finally?” He asked, chuckling a little. Sure he had been teasing him for a while, but it wasn’t exactly that long, right? 

Whizzer nodded at Marvin. 

“Yes, yes finally. It feels like you’ve been teasing me forever. I’m desperate-“ he whined, sounding upset. 

“You’re just exaggerating...” He said quietly, pressing a soft kiss to his length. It wasn’t like he could wait much longer either, but hearing him so whiney was... Extremely hot.

“No I’m not!” Whizzer complained, clenching his hands into fists in a weak attempt to get himself under control. “Marv- sir. You have no idea what you’re doing to me right now.. How much I need you right now. Besides, don’t you want to see my pretty little face twist up while you fuck me? Hear what noises I make while you use me?” 

Marvin hummed noncommittally. He needed just a little more convincing than that. 

“Hmm... I could see and hear that now if I wanted to...” He wrapped his hand around Whizzer’s dick again, simply holding it instead of shifting up and down. 

Whizzer sighed at Marvin. God, he was making this so hard (in multiple ways). 

“Yeah, you could... but you won’t get to see and hear me when I orgasm. Don’t you wanna see me cum all over my uniform? I’d probably have to wash it.. walk around naked for only your eyes to see..”

Hm. He couldn’t exactly say no to that, then? 

“Well.. Okay then.” Marvin said softly, sitting up and letting go of Whizzer. He quickly pulled down his own pants before grabbing the lube, completely coating himself in it. Fuck. He hadn’t even fucked Whizzer yet and his hand already felt so good. There was no way he was going to last long. 

Whizzer watched Marvin stroke himself, smirking at it. This was definitely going to be good. He spread his legs a little further to try and tease him. He was just ready to get fucked already, maybe squeeze in a load of laundry before exhaustion kicked in. Marvin moved forwards and hooked his arms underneath Whizzer’s knees. He yanked him closer, pressing himself against Whizzer. God. 

“You ready?” He asked sweetly, carefully rubbing against him. Whizzer whimpered as Marvin rubbed against him, nodding a bit. He had to admit, his sweet voice was nice. 

“Uh-huh..” he answered in a small voice, scanning Marvin’s body. 

Marvin shifted against him a little, and pulled him closer, before quickly slamming into him so fast it made himself a little dizzy. Holy fuck. Teasing Whizzer so much had apparently really worked him up then. Whizzer yelped when Marvin immediately rammed into him, though he clearly wasn’t mad about it. This is exactly what he wanted, and he was glad he was going to get it.

“What? Like that, you whore?” He said, a little breathlessly. Holy shit. Marvin pulled out again, before immediately thrusting back in. God- he was pretty much lightheaded at this point. Whizzer nodded at Marvin, moaning as he thrust into him. 

“Fuck yes. You feel so good pounding me, sir-“ he told him, his eyes closing again. It really did feel amazing. Way better than he had been expecting.

“H- fuck Whizzer- you’re being such a good little slut for me-“ Marvin grabbed Whizzer’s legs and threw them over his shoulder, pounding into him even deeper. 

Whizzer got louder as Marvin started hitting him deeper. He couldn’t even respond to the semi-degrading praise he just got. He was a moaning mess. He arched his back when he felt Marvin hit his prostate. 

“Sir- sir right there! Fuck-“

Marvin smirked, and pulled out so he was still half inside Whizzer, before stopping. He was really horny at this point, but he still wanted to seize the opportunity to tease Whizzer. 

“Sorry what was that?” He asked, thrusting harshly into that spot again before stopping. 

Whizzer whined a bit when Marvin began pulling out, though it quickly turned into a yelp at him slamming back in. God, Marvin was such a tease. 

“Please- please hit that spot again- Please-“ he begged, opening his eyes up to show him the desperation on his face. 

“Well... Since you asked so nicely..” He immediately pulled out completely, before slamming back in, exactly where Whizzer directed him to. Whizzer practically screamed at Marvin slamming directly on his prostate. 

“Sir-!” He moaned loudly. If there was anyone else in the house, then they would most definitely be able to hear him. 

Marvin continued to thrust into him, honestly kind of proud of himself for how loud he was being. Eh. It was probably orchestrated so Marvin wouldn’t fire him. He immediately reached forwards, immediately yanking at his hair. Whizzer arched his back as Marvin yanked his hair. 

“Fuck, sir- I’m so close-“ he announced, pulling at his restraints. He was so ready to cum. He was near desperate for that relief. Marvin glanced up at his face, his eyes darkening even more. 

“Don’t you dare cum right now.” He said hotly, tugging on his hair again. At this point, Marvin was just being a dick. Whatever. He wanted Whizzer to whine again. Whizzer whined when Marvin said he couldn’t cum, moaning again. 

“What if I do?” He asked defiantly. If Marvin was going to be a dick, then Whizzer was going to be a brat. Marvin tightened his grip on his hair, and practically slammed into him again. 

“Fuck- maybe I’ll just leaves you here, tied up. Would you like that? With me teasing you all the while... Maybe for hours if I wanted.” 

Whizzer moaned loudly when Marvin slammed into him again. 

“Mm- n-no. No, I wouldn’t..” he answered quietly. He would definitely get fired if he didn’t finish his house work because he couldn’t hold back his climax. 

“Mm. Good.” He continued to thrust into Whizzer, this time at a much slower, but more consistent pace. Marvin himself was kind of close, but he wanted to wait just until he got to that point to let Whizzer cum. He yanked on his hair again, just for good measure, and to see his face scrunch up and his eyes close. 

Whizzer whined when Marvin started going slower before moaning at him yanking his hair. His eyes squeezed shut and his mouth opened wide in response. He looked a picture. Marvin hummed quietly, subconsciously speeding up. The look on Whizzer’s face was like something out of a wet dream. 

“God- you look fucking gorgeous like this... All spread out for me.”

Whizzer moaned a little at Marvin’s words. Fuck, he loved hearing stuff like that. 

“Oh yeah? Do I look like a pretty little whore?” He asked, his voice higher pitched than usual. Marvin started to speed up even more. 

“God- you don’t even know how pretty you look right now.” Tied up and moaning? Marvin never imagined he’d get anyone in a situation like this. 

Whizzer always went weak for compliments, especially during sex. 

“Mm, I bet I look so pretty.. Don’t you love that you’re the only one that gets to see me like this? No one else is gonna get to look at me tied up in my slutty uniform..” 

Marvin immediately wrapped a hand around Whizzer’s dick, almost daring him to cum at this point. It wasn’t like Whizzer would have to wait much longer, anyways. 

“Mm... I bet your uniform is going to look even better when it’s covered in your cum...” 

Whizzer tossed his head back as Marvin began stroking him, struggling to hold himself together. 

“I bet I’m gonna look extra hot when I’m doing all my chores while I’m naked because my uniform is soaked in cum...”

Marvin chuckled darkly, continuing to slam into him. At this point, he was struggling to hold back his noises. 

“D- shit- don’t be surprised if I bend you over the counter if you’re gonna be dressed like that...”

“Mm, honestly I’d love that.. You bending me over the counter, making me cum all over it like the little slut I am..” Fuck, that was hot. Whizzer hoped that would actually happen. 

“God...“ Marvin gasped quietly, before speeding his hand up rapidly. He was literally just on the edge of cumming, but there was no way he was gonna let that happen before Whizzer did. A promise is a promise, or some shit like that. Whizzer got even louder, clearly struggling to hold himself together. 

“Please- please let me cum- Please, I’m desperate-“ he whined loudly as he writhed a little. It almost hurt, that’s how desperate he felt. 

“Cum for me.” He said, almost a little weakly. Marvin continued to thrust into him, his pace a little sloppier now that he was so close and Whizzer had started to really tighten around him. Fuck.

Whizzer happily obliged. He moaned loudly and arched his back as he came. His orgasm was extremely intense, his maid dress getting covered in cum as he tightened around Marvin. 

“Fuck-“

Marvin gasped as Whizzer tightened around him, immediately pulling out. Since he was practically on the edge, he jerked himself off a few times, moaning loudly as he came all over Whizzer’s stomach. Jesus fucking Christ. Whizzer panted as he watched Marvin come all over his uniform, still delirious from his orgasm. 

“Can you un-handcuff me?” He asked, his voice still higher pitched than usual. 

Marvin couldn’t even speak. He was extremely out of breath, but he obliged and leaned over, grabbing the key and carefully unlocking him. He took the cuffs off, and threw them on the ground somewhere. Shit. His wrists were rubbed raw. Without speaking he carefully took them into his hands, studying them a little. Whizzer whined as the handcuffs got removed, clearly in pain. Damn that hurt. He let Marvin grab his hands, raising a curious brow. 

“What’re you doin’?” He mumbled, shifting a little. 

“Looking at your wrists.” He replied, his throat a little husky. “Do you need something for them? I mean, they look sore...” They were definitely fucked up. He also probably needed a change of clothes, considering he was uh... Covered in cum. Whizzer shivered at Marvin’s voice, finding it attractive. 

“Maybe.. I don’t wanna be a bother though.” He mumbled, looking away. Honestly, he was in a lot of pain. But he didn’t think Marvin would care that much. 

“Why would you be a bother?” He asked quietly. Marvin literally just fucked him, he had to show a little bit of hospitality when it was his fault that Whizzer was hurt. 

Whizzer shrugged a bit. 

“I dunno.. I’m supposed to be your help, you’re not supposed to be doing stuff for me.” He answered, still not looking at Marvin. Why did Marvin care so much. He said it himself, he was just something for him to use. Marvin chuckled quietly. 

“Well... You always do things for me. Let me do this one thing for you.” He stood up and walked over to the bathroom, grabbing some kind of cream he hoped would work, before making his way back into the bedroom. Marvin clambered back onto the bed and set the cream down, grabbing a glob and gently holding out his hand so he could grab his wrist. “Is... This okay?” He asked quietly. 

Whizzer watched Marvin leave, raising a brow at him when he came back. He nodded a bit when he grabbed his hand. 

“Yeah.. What is that stuff?” He asked, trying to look at the container.

“Oh, um...” He said, carefully rubbing the cream into his skin, “Some kind of antiseptic cream for cuts. I’m sure it’ll work.” What happened to Whizzer was similar to a cut, so he was pretty sure it’d be fine. 

Whizzer nodded a bit, shifting a bit on the bed. The cream was helping with the pain, giving his skin a nice cool feeling. 

“Uh.. thanks.” He said almost silently, looking down at his lap. 

Marvin liked to think he was doing this because he treated the people who worked for him nicely. It was better than the reality. 

“Are you okay?” He asked, glancing up at his face as he rubbed more cream into his other wrist. 

“Yeah.. I’ll live.” Whizzer let out a weak chuckle before softly yawning. He was surprisingly tired after everything they had done. He probably wouldn’t be allowed to lay down, seeing as Marvin probably just wanted him to get back to cleaning. But still, he could hope. 

Once he was finished, Marvin glanced up at him, raising an eyebrow at his yawn. 

“Oh, are you tired? You can take a nap here if you want... Or- y’know what- just take the rest of the day off. I don’t mind and Trina’s out.” Obviously. 

Whizzer scanned Marvin for a moment, unsure of what to think. 

“Are you sure? I still have a lot to do... Trina will probably beat my ass.” He mumbled as he played with the edges of his skirt. Marvin nodded. 

“Seriously, it’s fine. I’m sure she’ll blame me anyways.” He snorted. “At least let me give you a change of clothes or something... You can’t walk home wearing that...” 

Whizzer reluctantly nodded and began undoing his dress, shivering a bit once he got it off. 

“You really don’t have to do this..” he mumbled, though he did appreciate getting taken care of. Is it weird that he sort of wanted Marvin to hold him? Probably. 

Marvin climbed out of bed and walked over to his closet, pulling on an old t-shirt and sweatpants. He glanced over at Whizzer, who was now completely naked. 

“Seriously, it’s fine...” He grabbed some sweats, a top, and a hoodie, just in case he was cold. “Here you go...” He said softly, setting them down in front of him. “You can use the bathroom and things, if you want to um, clean up.” 

Whizzer looked at the clothes and pulled them on. They were all pretty baggy on him, but also incredibly warm. 

“Why are you being so nice to me..?” He asked, shifting a bit in bed. Marvin shifted on his feet a little. Honestly, that was probably a good question. Why was he so nice to Whizzer? 

“Oh, I don’t know.... You gotta be nice to your employees, right?” He said weakly.

“Mm, I guess so.” Whizzer hummed, shrugging. He went quiet for a moment before speaking again. “Hey... this is probably weird but, do you think you could just come hold me for a bit..?” Fuck, that was probably a bad idea. 

Marvin smiled a little. 

“Of course...” He immediately climbed into bed next to him and went under the blankets, before moving close to him and opening his arms a little so Whizzer could move into them. This was probably weird, but whatever. All a part of aftercare, right? Whizzer cuddled up to Marvin, tucking his face into his chest. 

“Thanks..” he mumbled, looking up at him. He was glad he decided to hold him. It was... a lot better than he had ever imagined. 

“No problem...” He said quietly, laying down in the pillows. This was surprisingly nice... Though he knew it wouldn’t happen again. May as well enjoy it. Whizzer happily let Marvin embrace him, a smile on his face. 

“Mm.. Do you think Trina’s gonna find out about this?” He asked, scanning him. He really hoped she didn’t. Maybe then they could keep hooking up.

Marvin shook his head. There was no way Trina would find out about this. She was away for the weekend with Jason, so that left plenty of time for Marvin to clean things up and pretend that nothing happened. 

“No. At least... I hope not.”

Whizzer smiled a bit. Hopefully Trina wouldn’t find out. Maybe then they could keep hooking up. He didn’t want this to end. Neither of them did. Whizzer cuddled closer to Marvin, enjoying how he would get squeezed closer each time. The two soon fell asleep in each other’s embrace, before waking up with plenty of time to clean everything up. This could be the start of something amazing.


End file.
